


Disk Horse

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Killua Zoldyck, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Group chat, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Texting, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Trans Female Character, bisexual Leorio Paladiknight, chatfic, most of this is them arguing with each other, pansexual Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leorio:Or was your little declare of marxism just for show? Just to distance yourself from the privilege of being in the upper echelon of a capitalist society to appear more radicalized?Leorio:You cant be a socialist and continue to parrot things that further distance the economic classes from one anotherLeorio:To quote a wise man, “The theory of Communism may be summed up in one sentence: Abolish all private property”Killua:oh my god! it’s a fucking onlyfans account! you can’t quote karl marx at me just because i’m not sharing a porn login with you jesus fucking christ.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	Disk Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I want to preface this by saying that there's going to be a lot of arguments and discourse between the characters in this story about many topics, because in my experience, queer group chats tend to discourse and argue over everything! So I figured it would be interesting to divide dissenting opinions and beliefs between the characters.
> 
> But they all love each other, so obviously it won't be too detrimental for them.
> 
> I also want to assure everyone that I am NOT using any of the characters as mouthpieces for my own beliefs regarding any topics they might talk about. I actually feel divided on most of these things myself, because there's a lot of nuance and grey areas for a lot of these things that require individual insight. I figured writing the characters disagreeing about everything would help me better understand everything better to help me form my own opinions on things. And also because I just find the concept of fictional characters arguing over real discourse topics really funny.
> 
> There's a lot of HxH chatfics lately! That's so fun! I wanted to join in. I'm posting this anonymously because obviously I don't know how this is going to be received. 
> 
> Obviously if this fic is universally hated I'll delete it. The last thing I want to do is make anyone feel invalidated of their identity or feelings. This is just something I thought would be silly and fun, but it may not translate that way to anyone else.

**[Kurapika has added: Alluka, Gon, Killua, and Leorio to the chat.]**

_ [Kurapika to: Alluka, Gon, Killua, Leorio] _

_ Saturday, 8:32 PM _

**Kurapika:** Alright.

**Kurapika:** I have a question I’d like to ask everyone.

**Killua:** holy shit.

**Killua:** you really made a group chat? just for this?

**Killua:** you’re  _ really _ going to subject everyone to this conversation just because you’re so up on your fucking high-horse that you can’t accept that I don’t fit your narrow world-view of what bisexuality is?

**Killua:** news flash, asshole! preferences exist! i can have my preferences split 90/10 and still be bi! 

**Alluka:** well

**Alluka:** it’s more of a 99/1 split

**Alluka:** but yr valid

**Killua:** hold on i’m not done.

**Killua:** you weren’t put on this godforsaken planet to be the judge end-all and be-all for how everyone identifies. 

**Killua:** you can’t do this every time you somehow want to prove your superiority over someone and override their decisions to choose things for themselves.

**Gon:** ????????

**Gon:** whats going on???????

**Killua:** _STILL_ not done.

**Leorio:** Holy shit

**Leorio:** You have a lot of pent up anger about this

**Killua:** this has been a long time coming.

**Killua:** ANYWAY. 

**Killua:** just because you arbitrarily decided your shit didn’t stink sometime ago doesn’t mean you’re some intellectual savior of the L G B & T and gatekeep these identities just because someone doesn’t identify in some way that you deem acceptable. 

**Killua:** remember when you tried to tell zushi he was actually probably a demiboy just because of some key miniscule things that you randomly decided differentiated his dysphoria from that of a binary trans guy?

**Killua:** or how about when you came out as nonbinary at the height of alluka’s little truscum phase and she told you that nonbinary identities weren’t real, and we  _ all _ had to deal with the aftermath of that? not fun, right?

**Alluka:** i’m still so fucking sorry   
**Alluka:** i still feel guilty over it asdfghjk

**Kurapika:** Alluka, I promise it’s alright. It was almost four years ago. You’ve changed a lot since then, and I’ve never held it against you.

**Kurapika:** But yes, Killua, you’re right. In my altruistic brigade of trying to make certain my friends were never confused about themselves, I may have made things worse. I realize that.

**Gon:** can someone please explain to me whats going on??????????

**Leorio:** Uh

**Leorio:** Wouldnt this conversation be better in DMs?

**Killua:** it _ WAS _ in dms until mx. pika decided to air it out because they decided their 4-year psychology degree trumps everyone else’s opinions.

**Killua:** also gon? don’t worry about it.

**Kurapika:** _Please_ hear me out. This is a genuine concern of mine, Killua. 

**Kurapika:** I truly feel like you’re choosing to overlook this and further denial could be detrimental to you.

**Killua:** fine. ask away. reveal just how wrong you are.

**Kurapika:** Please name every girl you’ve ever had a crush on.

**Killua:** …

**Killua:** gold dust girl.

**Kurapika:** A fictional character.

**Killua:** uh 

**Killua:** i don’t know?? belle delphine?

**Kurapika:** An internet celebrity whom you have no chance of meeting or having to deal with reciprocal feelings of.

**Kurapika:** Everyone sees where I’m going with this, right? Why I’m concerned?

**Leorio:** Killua

**Leorio:** Its OK to be gay

**Killua:** you’re literally straight, you don’t get an opinion.

**Kurapika:** Gon?

**Gon:** uhhh

**Gon:** idk??? im siding w/ killua on this one

**Kurapika:** Because he’s your best friend, right?

**Gon:** well also because its up to him??

**Gon:** like there could be more to it underneath the surface than what we know

**Gon:** and if he decides bi fits that better than gay then its not rlly our place to police that 

**Gon:** yknow??

**Killua:** bi/pan solidarity comin’ through.

**Gon:** bi/pan solidarity :)

**Kurapika:** That’s fair, I didn’t consider that.

**Kurapika:** Alluka?

**Alluka:** … uhhhhhh

**Alluka:** yeah no i’m sitting this one out!!!! 

**Alluka:** i learned my lesson years ago haha NO THANKS not doin this again!!!! bye!!

**Leorio:** _Is_ there a reason why you prefer bi over gay?

**Leorio:** outside of fictional girls?

**Killua:** well for starters, that’s nobody's business but my own.

**Killua:** secondly, my 16 year old sister (who is a minor i might add!) is in the chat.

**Killua:** and THIRDLY; 

**Killua:** i literally said straights don’t get an opinion.

**Killua:** i’m going to come to your house and commit arson as a heterophobic hate-crime. As a treat.

**Leorio:** Youre subscribed to belle delphines onlyfans, arent you?

**Gon:** he is! can confirm 

**Kurapika:** _Really?_

**Killua:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT MY 16 YEAR OLD SISTER BEING IN THE CHAT

  
  


**Alluka:** its not like its a secret :/

* * *

_ [Leorio to: Killua] _

_ Saturday, 9:13 PM _

**Leorio:** Hey

**Leorio:** Do me a solid

**Killua:** no i am not sharing my account with you. get your own.

**Leorio:** Cmon! Please?

**Leorio:** Its $35 a month and I still have 2 more years of a medical degree

**Leorio:** Im drowning in student debt and youre a little richboy who gets an allowance of mommy and daddys money

**Leorio:** Or was your little declare of marxism just for show? Just to distance yourself from the privilege of being in the upper echelon of a capitalist society to appear more radicalized?

**Leorio:** You cant be a socialist  _ and _ continue to parrot things that further distance the economic classes from one another

**Leorio:** To quote a wise man, “The theory of Communism may be summed up in one sentence: Abolish all private property”

**Killua:** oh my god! it’s a fucking onlyfans account! you can’t quote karl marx at me just because i’m not sharing a porn login with you jesus fucking christ.

**Leorio:** What if I promise to stop calling you a bottom at every opportunity?

**Killua:** …

**Killua:** okay. 

**Killua:** but forewarning; i also share the account with ikalgo.

**Leorio:** And not Gon?

**Killua:** nah.

**Killua:** i offered but he said something about feeling guilty “contributing to factors that make women feel like they have to resort to making porn just to survive due to male entitlement to women’s bodies” to paraphrase.

**Killua:** he obviously has some complicated feelings regarding sexwork and i’m not getting into that argument with him again. 

**Killua:** i… on the other hand… 

**Leorio:** Yeah yeah your libido is unchecked 

**Leorio:** Got it

**Leorio:** Ooooo whats this other account youre subscribed to?

**Killua:** leorio.

**Leorio:** Damn hes a peng ting, real fit bruv

**Killua:** LEORIO.

* * *

_ [Killua to: Alluka, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio] _

_ Saturday, 9:22 PM _

**Killua:** leorio’s pretending to be british in my dms again.

**Killua:** kurapika, as penance, please reel him in.

**Kurapika:** You got my private message, right? 

**Killua:** oh no wait, let me check. hold on.

* * *

_ [Kurapika to: Killua] _

_ Saturday, 9:15 PM _

**Kurapika:** Wholeheartedly, I would like to formally apologize for not taking in consideration of your feelings regarding your identity; and for jumping to the assumption that I somehow know better than you about your own sense of self. You’re right that this has been a problem of mine for a while, and I wasn’t aware that this behavior of mine was unacceptable and causing a rift to form between us. I don’t at all fault your frustration and anger towards me for trying to dictate how you identify and making it public to the rest of the group. I thought I was doing a service to everyone, but in the end all I’ve contributed towards is gatekeeping and invalidating others. It’s important for me to reflect on why these actions were wrong so that I don’t continue these mistakes in the future. I was wrong, and I hope that you can forgive me.

**Killua:** holy shit.

**Killua:** you didn’t have to write a novel, just an “i’m sorry” would be fine. 

**Killua:** but yeah, of course i forgive you. who else is going to keep your god complex in check? certainly not gon and leorio. 

**Kurapika:** Ignoring the God Complex comment, thank you. It means a lot to me.

**Killua:** plus i mean,

**Killua:** i was only mostly mad about how you brought gon, leorio, and my sister into it.

**Killua:** you  _ did _ say some things i already knew and had been ruminating on for awhile.

**Killua:** but i want it to be 100% my decision if i decide gay fits me better than bi, or vice-versa. nobody else's. i don’t want anybody to take away my autonomy. my family does that enough already.

**Killua:** so i guess i’m sorry for projecting that onto you. or something.

**Kurapika:** You don’t need to apologize for that, Killua.

**Kurapika:** Sexuality can be complicated and manifest differently for everyone. I shouldn’t have tried to uphold rigid definitions of things to people whose orientation might come across as complex, or tried to force any labels on you.

**Killua:** yeah yeah whatever. 

**Killua:** like i said, you  _ did _ say some things i already knew and had been thinking about for awhile.

**Killua:** like, i’m actually not all that into belle delphine. i don’t even look at her account. I only bought access only because gon offhandedly mentioned she was pretty after i bought her bath water, so i thought we could share  _ that _ and it could be  _ our _ thing.

**Killua:** because crushes make you stupid. 

**Killua:** and it turned into a whole argument about something else and i hate it when we argue because i don’t know how to back down! so now i have to commit to this belle delphine thing.

**Killua:** whatever. anyway gold dust girl can get it.

**Kurapika:** Y

**Kurapika:** Excuse me,

**Kurapika:** You bought… Her bathwater? 

**Killua:** yeah i got it secondhand on ebay for $70. i wanted to pour it on leorio because i thought it’d be funny.

**Killua:** i’m still gonna btw.

**Killua:** don’t tell him.

**Kurapika:** I.

**Kurapika:** Okay?

* * *

_ [Leorio to: Alluka, Gon, Killua, Kurapika] _

_ Saturday, 12:55 AM _

**Leorio:** Hey guys I think I might be bisexual

**Killua:** 3½ hours. it took you 3½ hours going through my subscription list for you to come to that conclusion. you spent 3½ hours looking at gay porn. congratulations, if you hadn’t figured it out yourself, i would have forced you to.

**Leorio:** Didnt we just have an entire discussion about why we shouldnt force labels on others?

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter was Killua focused, but in later chapters I'm going to focus on each of the characters, including Zushi and Ikalgo when they get introduced into the group chat!
> 
> I'm curious, **what are some topics you'd like to see them argue on?** I have plans about digging into the whole top/bottom -> gender roles/personality assumptions, queer as an identity/blanket term...
> 
> I'm hesitant to get into bi/pan discourse or ace discourse. Our main 5 are pretty inclusive. Maybe if another character is introduced..
> 
> I'm sorry if it feels like I did any particular character dirty or if they come across as OOC. I'm still learning to navigate the character voices and I love them all very dearly!


End file.
